Ayato's Toy
by Natsuki007
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un vampiro se enamora de una humana? Para Ayato, Yui es lo más importante es su vida, pero el tiempo les juega una mala pasada...¿Conseguirán ser felices los pobres amantes? Descubrelo aquí, en mi historia.
1. Bajo la luna llena

**Para una mejor ambientación recomiendo que estéis escuchando alguna canción de piano. Podéis buscar en internet ''Música para relajación''**

**Y allí os salen muchas canciones relajantes, yo me concentro mucho así y me gusta más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Bajo la luna llena**

* * *

Su nombre era Yui Komori, aficionada a la literatura gótica y géneros oscuros. La brujería vampírica formaba parte de su vida, no había tarde que no sacara de la vieja y destartalada biblioteca del instituto, un libro sobre magia negra o diversas extensiones de los libros vampíricos que tanto le gustaba leer. ¿Edad? veinte años, aun que por su estatura e inocencia solía aparentar diecisiete por no decir hasta catorce.

Su carácter era fuerte, aun que muchísimas veces inocente e ingenua, los problemas que deliberan esta historia son extraídos y escritos de sus vivencias en la mansión Sakamaki, Japón. Su cabello era rubio platino, liso pero muchas veces ondulado, y tan terso y suave como si de algodón se tratara. Su forma de vestir era simple, solía llevar una vieja chaqueta, regalada por su madre en su decimoquinto cumpleaños, rosa claro y unos pantalones cortos, obviamente en verano, marrones. Unas deportivas, para no estropear sus zapatos buenos, y un collar en forma de corazón…El mismo que tiene algo que ver con esta temerosa y triste historia.

Todo comenzó cuando la pequeña niña rubia tenía nueve años recién cumplidos, era obvio que a esas alturas de su vida sus padres formaran parte de ella. Su madre, una mujer formal, bien delineada, educada y sensible, que constaba de sus cuarenta años, pero que muchas veces la gente confundía con una mujer de treinta, por sus tratamientos de belleza anuales y los extensos y caros baños en barro y aceite.

Nos olvidamos de alguien, su padre, el cual siempre estuvo a su lado, el que siempre le dijo que ahí estaría, el que siempre la acurrucaba por las noches, el que no se olvidaba ni una sola noche de leerla un cuento.

Tras su cumpleaños, todos los miembros de la familia se fueron dispersando por el país, como plumas al viento, unos se fueron a Tokio, otros a Kioto, e incluso otros muchos se fueron de nuevo a sus hogares en Hiroshima. Ella, junto a sus padres sin embargo, se quedaron de vacaciones en el _**Lago Biwa**_, muy cerca de la región de Shiga. Había unas especies de cabañas, donde pasaron dos noches, pero tras los múltiples gritos, jadeos, sollozos incluso, que emanaban de los arbustos oscuros y pequeños en las noches, decidieron irse de allí claro que…No era tan fácil.

El coche se les había estropeado, según su padre no pasaba nada, con llamar a una grúa se solucionaba todo, pero el móvil no daba señal. ¡No había cobertura! En un sitio donde se supone que hay muchísima vida, no había cobertura. ¿Os imagináis lo que hicieron? No, no lo hacéis. Al ''inteligente padre'' no se le ocurrió otra cosa que volver a donde anteriormente habían acampado. A las orillas del lago, sin inmutarse del mal que habitaba ese lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La rubia se despertó en la madrugada, un grito nada menos, había oído un grito chillón de mujer. La pequeña tenía miedo, y como cualquier niña corrió al lado de sus padres, con la esperanza de que pudiera dormir con ellos, pero no hubo más acción que echar a la niña con un pequeño pero sonoro gruñido en forma de enfurecimiento.

La chiquilla, que no sabía qué hacer, se sentó muy cerca del agua, observando el tenue reflejo de la luna en las tibias aguas del lago. Ignorando las sombras que la rodeaban. Sus ojos resplandecían a la luz de las estrellas y de la luna, y pensó… ¿Cómo sería vivir allí arriba? Observando todo lo que hay alrededor, con la esperanza de que alguien se quede observando para así sentirte útil.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan sereno…Pero todo ese ambiente de calma y serenidad se esfumó cuando Yui sintió un aliento gélido en su nuca. Sí, estaba segura de que lo había sentido. Se giró de improvisto, más sin embargo no había nadie. Ya, más tranquila, volvió a mirar al oscuro lago, y como si no quisiera ver la atrocidad que se iba a producir, la luna se esfumó, desapareciendo tras una nube. La pequeña se quedó absorta mirando como de poquito a poquito la lunita se iba escondiendo, sonrió con diversión al parecerle ver una cara en la luna. Los cráteres formaban los ojitos y un pequeño vaivén de la masa lunar hacía una especie de boca sonriente.

El niño de pelo rojo que se encontraba observándola se quedó helado, sorprendido, y a la vez…Enamorado. Sí, el pequeño Ayato Sakamaki, el quinto hijo de la familia vampírica más importante del país, se había enamorado de una humana. De su preciosa sonrisa, de sus dulces labios, de sus ojos los cuales, los orbes eran rosados, y sobre todo, de su gran belleza. Y os preguntaréis…Si el pequeño estaba solo…La respuesta es no, pues también estaba allí Cordelia, sí, esa despiadada mujer a la que el niño llamaba madre. El pelirrojo se quedó allí, escondido en un matorral con la esperanza de que Yui no se diera cuenta, salvó que ella no fue la que lo hizo, fue Cordelia la que se percató de que su hijo…Miraba demasiado a aquella humana.

La peli-morada avanzó; lenta, cuidadosamente, hacia Yui, con la intención de meterla en el lago y allí matarla, pero Ayato no se lo permitió. Antes de que lo lograra, con la mirada de Yui en su rostro y los ojos llenos de furia de la que hasta ese momento había sido su madre, Ayato asesinó a Cordelia. No sabía por qué, pensaba que si no lo hacía algo dentro de él moriría, y como ya sabemos todos…La mejor manera de demostrar el amor a un vampiro es asesinándolo… ¿No? Él amaba a su madre, la quería con toda su alma, si es que tenía, aun que ella le odiara y muchas veces pegara, él siempre buscaba el abrazo de su madre, siempre quería ser el mejor de sus hermanos para así poder ser querido por parte de ella, pero nunca estaba contenta, decía que él debía ser el sucesor de la familia, mejor que sus hermanos, mejor que nadie, pero no lo consiguió. Y allí, junto con la luna llena, las palabras atropelladas de Yui y su corazón que poco a poco se iba extinguiendo, mató a la que hasta ahora había llamado madre.

-¿P-pero…?-Las palabras de Yui se quedaban atascadas en su garganta, no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal situación, y el miedo a que sus padres despertaran no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Cállate.-Ordenó el vampiro, sujetándola del brazo y llevándola a un pequeño bosque cerca de allí.

-¿Quién eres tú?-La voz de Yui estaba quebrada, tenía miedo, había presenciado la muerte de una ''persona'' y ahora estaba al lado del responsable, que encima era un niño.

-Mi nombre es Ayato. Ayato Sakamaki.-Aclaró.-Ven, sígueme.-Tras esas cortantes palabras, el pequeño tomó la mano de Yui, apresándola con la suya y se la llevó a una pequeña cabaña a la que él iba cuando se sentía triste o tenía algún problema.

La rubia se quedó atónita, nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso como aquel, lleno de flores, una pequeña laguna con una bella cascada por donde el agua clara y cristalina caía con toda la fuerza que podía tener y a un lado una cabañita de madera, un poco desgastada por el tiempo, pero aún así seguía siendo…Mágico…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?-El vampiro rompió el silencio, sentándose en el pasto verde que los rodeaba, seguido de Yui que se sentó a un lado suyo, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas. Ayato se quedó atónito, había matado a su madre, a la única persona que tenía en el mundo, y aún así…Se sentía feliz de poder contemplar a esa bella chica, de la que se enamoró desde el primer momento, pero algo comenzaba a poseerle la mente, y era el delicioso aroma de su sangre, se notaba que era tan dulce como el azúcar y tan suave como el néctar de una flor. Inconscientemente se fue acercando a ella, sin llegar a tocarla, por miedo a que se asustase.

-M-Me llamo Yui…-La pequeña giró la vista al vampirito que se hallaba a su lado, el cual estaba más cerca de ella que antes.-G-gracias por ayudarme…-Una lágrima salada recorrió la mejilla de joven, Ayato sintió pena por ella, y rodeó su hombro con uno de sus brazos, dando un beso en la mejilla de la niña. Esta se sorprendió y miró seriamente al vampiro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y con su boca entreabierta.

-No llores, Yui, yo te protegeré.-Esas palabras consiguieron calmarla, la rubia sonrió dulcemente, cosa que Ayato tomó con agradó, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del niño.-Duerme tranquila, yo estoy aquí.- Ayato abrazó el cuerpo de la pequeña y cuando vio que esta ya se había dormido, sacando un poco de fuerza de donde creía que no tenía, consiguió cargarla hasta la cama matrimonial que había en ella. Al principio no sabía si dormir con ella o mejor dejarla espacio y dormir en el sofá, pero cuando intentó separarse de ella, Yui agarró el brazo del vampiro obligándole a quedarse con ella, tenía miedo, y él lo sabía.

Allí se durmieron, abrazados el uno al otro mientras afuera caían unas pequeñas pero frías gotas de agua provenientes de las nubes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Chichinashi…- Llamó el vampiro, se hallaba encima de ella apoyando sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de la rubia.-Despierta…-Yui no despertó, tan solo movió su cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo que el vampiro observara su cuello. Este se relamió e intentó contenerse, pero simplemente era superior a él. Comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, lenta pero decididamente, y cuando sus labios tocaron la nívea y tersa piel de la humana, esta dio un respingo.

Yui se movió ligeramente, y cuando vio que era Ayato el que había hecho eso, intentó empujarle, pero simplemente no lo consiguió.

-Yui, no puedo resistirme…-La chica no entendía el significado de su frase, tan solo la entendió cuando sintió los colmillos del vampiro agujereándole la piel. Ella chilló, se retorció del dolor, pero él no cesaba de beber, no podía, su sed de sangre se lo impedía, tan solo paró cuando la pobre chica suplicó con un hilo de voz que la soltara. Estaba muy débil y si seguía bebiendo sangre le daría anemia.

-Perdóname, Chichinashi.-Ella lo miró detenidamente. No entendía nada.-He bebido demasiado…-Ayato se acercó a su frente y dio un suave beso en ella. Fue ahí cuando lo entendió. Él era un vampiro, los demonios castigados a beber de ese líquido rojizo por toda la eternidad y los culpables de múltiples muertes.

Desde ese momento los niños decidieron que se intentarían ver siempre que pudieran, afortunadamente los padres de Yui no se dieron cuenta de que su hija se había ido por la noche, así que no hubo escándalo.

Tiempo después de aquello, cuando los padres de Yui habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico, ella volvió a la laguna, con el sueño de volver a ver al vampiro que…La había cautivado, sí, ella se había enamorado de él. Y por eso volvió, una noche de luna llena como la del día en el que se conocieron. Tras esperarlo durante horas, al fin, en las sombras vio el resplandor de los ojos verdes del vampiro. Ella sonrió y se acercó y efectivamente era él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ya no era la niñita de esos tiempos, ahora había crecido, tenía dieseis años al igual que él. Estaba tan cambiado…Su pelo ahora estaba más largo que entonces, su estatura había mejorado muchísimo, lo único que no cambió fue en la forma de verla, tan radiante como siempre.

-Ayato-San…-La pequeña corrió a abrazarle, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó a sus brazos como antaño lo había hecho. Él la apresó rápidamente y cuando se miraron a los ojos fue…Como si explotaran estrellitas entre ellos. Instintivamente se fueron acercando y…

Se besaron, él la agarró por la nuca e intensificó el beso, daba igual si alguien los veía, tan solo querían estar juntos, después de siete años sin verse, ninguno de los dos había cambiado los sentimientos al contrario.

-¿Sabes? Tendré que cambiar mi forma de llamarte…No eres tan Chichinashi ahora…-El vampiro hizo que su mirada acabara en el pecho de ella, cosa que hizo que Yui reaccionara y se tapara con sus manos.

-¡Eres un tonto, Ayato!-Hizo un puchero que al pelirrojo le encanto.-Te odio…-Lo dijo en un susurro, sabía que era mentira.

-Claro.-Sonrió.-Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.-Sacó una pequeña cajita.-Tómalo como un regalo por haber pasado siete años sin vernos.-La chica cogió la cajita, y la abrió. Dentro había un collar en forma de corazón, muy bonito.

-Ayato…-Estaba sin palabras…Tan solo deseaba que el momento no acabase.-Muchas gracias, de verdad.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a sus labios y los rozaba con los suyos. Ambos se sentían como en el cielo, y solo deseaban que siguieran así durante toda la vida.

Claro que…Todo lo bueno tiene un final…

* * *

**Fin**

**e.e que bien me ha quedado la última frase, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Corto pero bonito.**

**Eh de decir que desde el segundo capítulo la historia cambia radicalmente, y os enteraréis de por qué he puesto ese título a la historia. Dejen muchos reviews y actualizaré pronto. Si les ha gustado den a Favoritos y Follows para enteraros cuando subo la continuación ;)**

**Desde aquí os invito a que leáis mi One-Shot de Diabolik lovers_: ''Love between darkenss''_un AyatoxYui**

**Besos. Cuidaos y así~**

**By: Natsuki007~**


	2. Corazón sangrante

**A****y****a****t****o****'s ****t****o****y**

**Este capítulo tiene un contenido ''sensible'', no es lemon, pero las palabras, sucesos, etcétera no lo recomiendo para gente muy sensible, por favor no lo lean si es así. Muchas gracias.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ****Corazón sangrante**

* * *

Nos situamos medio año después de los anteriores sucesos.

Yui seguía llevando aquel collar que su amado vampiro le había entregado la última vez que lo vio. Sí, esa fue la única vez que lo volvió a visitar, él se lo prohibió, por miedo a que sus hermanos los vieran, casi les encuentran esa noche, llena de emociones y exasperaciones.

Yui se quedó sola, literalmente. Como ya había dicho, sus padres habían fallecido, y el único ser que podía ayudarla a superar ese vaivén de su vida, era él, pero este va y dice que se acabó su relación. Que ya no pueden verse más.

A la muchacha se le vino el mundo encima. Su alma se rompió en mil pedazos. Y por una sola vez, deseó estar muerta.

Volvió a casa, llorando, hasta delirando por el camino a causa de la lluvia torrencial que estaba cayendo. La gente que pasaba a su lado la miraba desconcertada, hasta queriendo llevarla a un psicólogo. Pero no hicieron nada, Yui se repetía una y otra vez la frase que su abuela le había dicho hacía tiempo:

-''_Muchos miran, pero pocos ayudan''-_Ahora comprendía bien el significado, y vaya que tenía razón.

Al llegar al apartamento, tan solo se echó en la cama, esperando, esperando y volviendo a esperar una respuesta, pero solo hubo silencio, su patético corazón apenas podía bombear sangre, su respiración se entrecortó, y sollozante y anhelada, caminó por su cuarto hasta su ventana, que tenía un asiento, se tumbó y visualizó la luna, tan blanca, tan pura, y fue ahí…En un girón de nube, cuando le pareció ver el rostro de Ayato, sonriéndole, como diciéndole:

-_No llores, Yui, yo siempre estaré aquí_.-Pero ella sabía que era mentira y, que si algún día lo volvía a ver, ya nada sería como antes. Jamás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-_Vamos, Yui, no tengas miedo…-_Se dijo para sí misma la rubia. La verdad, era para estar aterrorizada. Estaba perdida, a causa de un campamento en los adentros de un tenebroso y penumbroso bosque.

Había perdido a los demás de su grupo, y tan solo le quedaba rezar porque no apareciera ningún animal salvaje.

-¡Ah!- La chica sintió un toquecillo en su hombro, se giró y no vio nadie, eso no sabía si calmarla o alterarla más. Sentía como si su corazón se marchitara por momentos, y su latido cada vez se hacía más notorio entre sus venas.

-_¡Vamos, Yui, contrólate!-_La rubia no sabía si lo había dicho en alto, o había sido su imaginación, pero todas sus dudas se confirmaron cuando notó un empujón que la estalló contra una roca de granito que había cerca de allí.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-Una voz resonó en los tímpanos de la rubia, alterándola más de lo que ya estaba, sintió un lametón en su mejilla, seguido de otro en el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No…No…D-déjeme…-Se quejó.

-Mmm…Me encantan cuando se resisten tanto…- Uno de los hombres que Yui oyó, gimió en su oreja, era una voz seductora pero a la vez era como mil cuchillos que se clavaban por todo el cuerpo. Daba miedo.- ¿No lo crees, Ayato?-Los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente, no, no podía ser él, ¿cómo permitiría que la hicieran eso? No podía ser SU Ayato, no, jamás.

-Oh sí, me calienta.-La vista de Yui se giró, ya no había dudas, esa era su voz, y todo se volvió más claro cuando lo vio a él, su pelo rojo, sus bellos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan solo en su mejilla había un pequeño arañazo, eso fue en lo único que se fijó Yui antes de abalanzarse sobre él y apresarlo en sus brazos.

-Dios, Ayato… ¡Eres tú! Te he echado tanto de menos…C-Creí que…-El vampiro la interrumpió. Enarcó una ceja y la tiró al suelo, despreocupándose de que el pequeño y débil cuerpo de la chica chocara contra una roca grande y gruesa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo me conoces?-Se arrodilló. Yui lo miraba conmocionada, ¿qué le pasaba? Él nunca la había tratado así, y si solo estaba fingiendo, estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-Bah, no contestes, me da igual.-La tumbó de un empujón y se situó encima de ella.-Mientras tu sangre esté fresca, no habrá ningún problema.-Rió. Al igual que el otro, el cual se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo, apartándole.

-Yo primero.-Sentenció. Dejó a un lado su sombrero y giró el cuello de Yui, sin ningún control de su fuerza, este crujió un poco.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, esta presa es mía.-Ella no podía creerlo. La había llamado Presa un vulgar nombre de alimento, como si fuera un perro, Yui se sentía como si fuera una mierda, y antes de poder decir nada, una voz la interrumpió.

-Cuántas veces os he dicho que llevéis estas actividades a vuestras alcobas.-Miró a la chiquilla.

-¿Quién es usted, señorita?-Se arrodilló repentinamente, Yui se echó para atrás, tenía miedo, sabía que eran vampiros, los hermanos de Ayato.-No tema, no la haré daño, mas sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de estos mequetrefes que tengo por hermanos.-Miró la pierna de la rubia, y se dio cuenta que, al caer, se había fracturado el tobillo, sin embargo, la chica no se quejó.-Deme su mano, la cargaré hasta nuestra casa para que pueda examinarle la pierna.-La rubia lo miró con detenimiento, no había ningún rastro de maldad en aquellas palabras, musitó un: _Está bien_ y tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas.

-No te preocupes, Bitch-Chan, te vamos a cuidar muy bien.-Rió uno de los que la habían atacado. Se acurrucó en el pecho de aquel vampiro, se sentía protegida, por alguna razón, sentía que no la haría daño.

-No se preocupe, mantendré alejados a esos idiotas de usted, no tenga miedo.-Cuanto más se acercaban a la penumbrosa casa de los Sakamaki, Yui sentía más tristeza, ¿por qué Ayato no la recordaba? Había pasado tan solo un año, no era posible que la olvidara tan pronto.

Al llegar, el joven vampiro la trasladó hasta su habitación donde, sin rodeos, le dijo que se quitara la ropa para examinarle.

-P-Pero…-Yui se quedó perpleja, no quería hacerlo, pero él insistió.

-Si no lo hace, no podré curarle las heridas.-Advirtió.

-E-está bien…-Se quitó los zapatos y después el pantalón. Al quedar semidesnuda ante él, comenzó a mirarla la pierna.

Tenía varios manchones por el barro, los limpió todos y cuando quedó limpia, quedó perplejo al ver todas esas manchas púrpura en la piel de la muchacha, mas sin embargo ella no decía nada.

-La echaré crema, se ven muy mal.-La rubia asintió y él, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a extender una de las cremas que él mismo había creado con hierbabuena y tomillo. La niña sintió un alivio al segundo.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Reiji, un gusto, preciosa señorita.-Cogió su mano con delicadeza, y puso sus labios en la palma de esta, dando un beso.- ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Mi nombre es…-La puerta se abrió de un golpetazo, y como consecuencia, Yui se asustó mucho y agarró al vampiro acurrucándose en el pecho de este.

-¡Reiji!-Era Ayato. Su voz grave era imposible de confundir.-Al fin te encuentro estab…-Miró a la chica, con un odio y furia que jamás había expresado.-Vaya, vaya, será mejor que te lleve a ''tus'' aposentos.-Rió de forma algo perversa y, sin el consentimiento de ninguno de los dos, arrastró a Yui hasta el sótano donde comenzó a escuchar gritos, jadeos y, sobretodo, súplicas de misericordia.

-Como ves, aquí sabemos como divertirnos.- Giró el rostro de la chica hacia una de las celdas de acero que había en el sótano. Había una docena de mujeres desangradas, o incluso más. Miró de nuevo al vampiro, ¿ese era su amado?

-A-Ayato…-El pelirrojo rió, y la cogió de la mano de una forma un tanto brusca, metiéndola dentro de una celda pequeña, húmeda, y solitaria.

-Aquí dormirás y estarás la mayor parte del tiempo, salvo cuando nos alimentes a mis hermanos y a mí, obviamente.-Sonrió de lado.-Que duermas bien, dulzura.-Se carcajeó y abandonó el lugar, dejando a Yui sola, mientras la pobre miraba a las demás chicas que yacían al frente de ella. Estaban muriendo, y ella sería la siguiente. ¿Cómo pudo haberla olvidado? ¿Cómo pudo haberla metido allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué…la había condenado?

-_''Te amo…Ayato…''-_Y esa era la verdad, no lo había olvidado en ese tiempo, y aun que él la matara, su corazón siempre pertenecería a él, porque él fue su primer amor, el primero que la besó, y el primero que le marcó el corazón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Socorro!-Un grito.- ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR!-Eran gritos de auxilio, sin embargo no había contestación. Yui no había dormido nada, si fueran quince minutos como mucho podría decirse que habría descansado, pero ni eso durmió. No podía, el miedo la embargaba, y…Esperaba su turno como las otras.

-Voy a matar a Ayato.-Era Reiji, se acercó a la celda de la chica y la abrió con una llave dorada.-Salga, señorita.- Yui se lanzó a sus brazos, cosa que al vampiro le desorientó, pero correspondió poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica.-No se preocupe, no dejaré que la vuelva a tocar.-Sonrió.

-Reiji, gracias de verdad, eres muy bueno.-Empezó a llorar, era un vampiro, sí, pero era muy amable con ella.

Negó con la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero cuando estaba con ella sentía como si en su estomago revolotearan mariposas, todo se volvía oscuro y frágil a cualquier movimiento a su alrededor, y las ganas de estar a su lado incrementaban.

-Cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir.-Se giraron al oír una voz.-Ella es MÍA.-Sentenció. Era Ayato. Já, a buenas horas se preocupaba por ''obtener lo que es suyo''

-Déjala, ¿no has tenido suficiente al obligarla a dormir aquí? ¿Tan poco crees que es, Ayato?-Preguntó fríamente.

-Obviamente, para mí, solo es alimento.-Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando ver sus colmillos.-Aún que claro, se puede aprovechar para otras cosas.-Sonrió provocativamente y guiñó un ojo.

-N-No…-Murmuró apenada.-No me hagas daño…

-Eso no lo decides tú, lo decido yo, soy tu dueño, y puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana.-Eso…Dolió, le dolió mucho a la rubia, a él no le importaba nada.

-Larguémonos de aquí.-Sentenció Reiji, mientras cogía en brazos a la chica y se iban de ese oscuro y terrible lugar. A Yui nunca se le podría olvidar aquello, la sangre, los delirios, las pobres mujeres a las que mataban desangrándolas. Hasta recordó a la que vio tirada en una mesa, con unos cubos a su lado y agujeros por todo el cuerpo, ya estaba seca,. No quedaba nada de ese líquido rojizo, algo que no la quedó claro a la muchacha era… ¿Por qué Reiji la había ayudado? Él era un vampiro, más sin embargo no había hecho nada para incomodarla, ni si quiera sabía su nombre y la protegía. Era…Una dulzura de chico.

-Podrá dormir aquí.-Bajó a la muchacha rubia al llegar a un cuarto más o menos confortable, aun que la decoración daba mucho que desear.

-¿P-Puedes quedarte un poco conmigo?-Lo miró.-Por favor…-Su mirada se posó en sus ojos rojos, fríos y escandalosos, pero ahora estos estaban llenos de alegría y pureza.

-Por supuesto pero… ¿Me dejaría conocer su nombre?-Rió.

-C-Claro…Es Yui.-Pareció sorprenderle.

-Vaya, es un nombre precioso.-Sonrió con dulzura.

-Muchas gracias Reiji esto…-Miró a la cama y se sorprendió ver a un chico rubio, con unos cascos puestos, durmiendo en ella plácidamente.

-¡Shu!-Gritó el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba y le estrellaba una almohada en toda la cara.-¡Despierta!

-Pff…Que fastidio.-Se quejó. Chaqueó la lengua y, antes de salir de allí, echó una mirada a la niña, que estaba tontamente embelesada en sus hermosos ojos azules.- ¿Quién es esta?

-M-Me llamo Yui.-Dijo apenada, bajando el rostro. Cosa que él no permitió, elevó de nuevo su rostro con las manos.

-Mi nombre es Shu, supongo que…Encantado.-Dijo y salió de allí.

Tras un buen rato de conversación, Reiji abandonó el cuarto de Yui, ella se sintió sola por un momento, no, lo estaba. Abrazó a la almohada que había en la cama y se durmió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Yui…Despierta.-La pequeña se despertó, dejando ver de nuevo sus ojos rosados, brillaban de sobremanera, y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de que Reiji estaba tumbado en aquella cama, apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, entonces…Se le vino a la cabeza la noche en la que se conocieron Ayato y ella. Reiji no se parecía en nada Ayato, pero la situación era casi la misma.

-Las humanas siempre duermen tanto… ¿Verdad teddie?-La rubia dirigió la mirada al niño que se hallaba a su lado.

-H-Hola…-Se levantó torpemente.-¿Cómo te llamas?-Se talló los ojos y se puso los zapatos.

-Kanato.-Sonrió.- ¿Y tú?

-Yui, encantada.

-Basta de charla, ya casi es la cena. Te estaremos esperando abajo, Yui, en el armario tienes ropa para cambiarte si quieres.-La chica asintió y los dos salieron.

Avanzó hasta el armario y de él sacó una camiseta de tirantes roja y un pantalón corto vaquero.

-¡Tú!-La puerta se abrió de un golpe seco, asustando a la chica que apenas había comenzado a vestirse. ¿El responsable?...Ayato.

-¿A-Ayato?-La pequeña no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más ya que, antes de que comenzara a entonar las palabras, el vampiro ya la había tirado contra la cama.

-¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir?-Se acercó a su oído.-Tú eres mía, y nadie te tocará si yo no lo ordeno.-Tomó el cuello de la pequeña entre sus manos y comenzó a ejercer presión. La rubia ya no podía respirar, sentía que se ahogaba por momentos.

-Tendré que hacerte entender que eres mi posesión.-La rubia se retorció, se intentó marchar, pero él simplemente no la dejaba. Sentía como si su vida no tuviera sentido, en su corazón sentía una especie de hormigueo, y enseguida se dio cuenta de que era la tristeza. Sujetó las manos de Ayato entre las suyas y lo miró, perdiéndose en la mirada del vampiro. Sus ojos verdes atravesaban sus orbes rosados, y conseguían apaciguarla a tal presión.

-¿No vas a rogar?-Soltó una risita.-Entonces…Deberé ejercer más fuerza.-Y…Lo cumplió. Esta vez sus manos se enrollaron mucho más fuerte que antes, y entonces…A la pequeña se le nubló la vista. Se estaba asfixiando, y el culpable no era más ni nada menos que su amado.

-¡Vamos, ruégame que te suelte!-Apretó su dentadura con fuerza, con tanta que hasta le chascaron los dientes. Al ver que Yui quería decir algo aflojó un poco su agarré, sin llegar a soltarla.

-N-No t-te rogare q-que me d-dejes v-vivir, A-Ayato.-Él la miró desconcertante.-P-Porque l-lo que yo t-tengo n-no es v-vida.-Y esa era la verdad, ¿para qué quería vivir ella si no tenía a nadie con quien compartirla? Era absurdo, estaba dispuesta a morir, antes de pasar un solo segundo más sin él.

-Eres idiota, un vulgar alimento que no sirve para otra cosa.-Giró su rostro y, acercándose antes, clavó sus colmillos en su cuello, la sangre comenzó a fluir, ella recordaba la primera vez que se alimentó de ella y entonces unas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus mejillas.-Que te quede claro, tú para mí no eres nada, y antes de que lo fueras, te mataría con mis propias manos.- Yui jadeó del dolor, clavaba sus colmillos despreocupado, ni si quiera intentaba acallarla.

Agarró el cabello rojo entre sus manos y lo acercó más a ella. Él se sorprendió. ¿Aquella chica era idiota? Sonrió y comenzó a beber de ella con toda su ferocidad, ella se retorció de dolor y, antes de desmayarse a causa de la anemia, él paró de alimentarse y la miró.

-La próxima vez.-Se acercó a su oído.-Te mataré, que no te quepa la menor duda.-Y dicho esto, abandonó la habitación.

Yui se tocó la herida de su cuello y, con un poco de fuerza, consiguió levantarse de la cama hasta llegar al baño, donde se limpió toda la sangre e intentó concentrarse en lo que le venía por delante…

-'_'Si es por Ayato…Estoy dispuesta a morir, me da igual si él me odia, lo amo, y haré que me recuerde_

…_Aun que no sepa por qué me ha olvidado…''_

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior pero díganme una cosa… **

**¿Les parece muy cortos los capítulos? **

**Este tiene alrededor de dos mil palabras, y el otro también pero, de verdad, **

**díganmelo en los reviews e intentaré hacerlos más largos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y disculpen si les ha molestado que Ayato sea así en este Fic, **

**ni yo lo reconozco…Pero en fin, es algo que a mí se me ocurrió y que espero que también sea de su agrado.**

**By: Natsuki007~**


	3. Comienzo y fin

**Ayato's toy**

**Capítulo 3: Comienzo y fin**

* * *

Yui se encontraba recogiendo rosas del jardín, esas bellas flores que solo habitaban en aquella mansión. No eran rojas, si no blancas. El color de la esperanza, y eso es lo que le daban a Yui, esperanza…

Llevaba ''viviendo'' allí hacía dos meses, y apenas conocía a la mitad de las personas que habitaban aquel lugar. Todos silenciosos, tranquilos. Y eso era lo que reinaba en la mansión Sakamaki, la tristeza. No tenían sentido del humor, a excepción de Reiji, que siempre reía las bromas de Yui, por malas que fueran.

-¡Augh!-Se quejó. Una espina se había incrustado en su nívea piel. Miró su dedo, el cual sangraba un poco, y lo metió en su boca, intentado secar el líquido rojizo que se desparramaba por los alrededores.

-Mmm… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Otra vez esa voz. Yui la reconoció al segundo. Era de Ayato.

-A-Ayato…-Susurró, levantándose rápidamente. No quería descubrir qué la haría.

-Vamos, no te vayas, solo he venido a por lo que me pertenece.-Sonrió de lado el pelirrojo, acercándose a la chica y tomando sus manos para inmovilizarla.-¿No me darás tu sangre?-Rió.- Entonces, deberá ser por las malas.-La apegó contra la pared recargando todo su peso en ella. No se podía mover. Era imposible. Apenas y podía respirar, tan solo un segundo, lo que tardó Ayato en tirarla al suelo, consiguió recuperar el aliento. Notó como su cuello se giraba sin previo aviso, no tenía fuerza, por lo tanto no pudo resistirse. Comenzó a mover sus piernas, de arriba abajo, haciendo unos pequeños agujeros en la parte de los píes. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando los dientes de Ayato se posaron en su piel, y, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza bruta, consiguieron entrar en su cuello. La sangre comenzaba a emanar de lo más profundo de su ser, las venas se habían puesto más pálidas, apenas tenían color, y la dureza de ella comenzaba a extinguirse.

Las uñas de Yui se clavaron en los brazos de Ayato, que se encontraban a cada lado de su cabeza, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento que estuviera dispuesta a hacer.

-Ayato…Me estoy mareando.-Advirtió Yui mirando los ojos esmeraldas del contrario. Este chasqueó la lengua enojado, y se alejó, no sin antes morder de nuevo cerca de su clavícula, estaba segura de que no le importaba en absoluto su anemia.

-Eres muy ruidosa, Chichinashi.-Dios, ese apodo, cómo lo odiaba, le hacía recordar muchas cosas, sobretodo…El día más doloroso de su penosa y extravagante vida.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

* * *

Yui, por favor, entiéndelo.-Repitió él, con toda la serenidad y fuerza del mundo. Aun que por dentro quería llorar de la rabia.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que lo entienda si me dices que no nos podemos volver a ver, Ayato!?-Gritó ella.-¿Me tomas el pelo, cierto?

-No, mi amor. Sabes que tengo razón, si mis hermanos se enteran que mi novia es una humana, me matarán a mí y después irás tú.-Ella tapó su rostro, imaginando que todo era un sueño. Sí, todo tenía que ser así, una amarga pesadilla que la había tomado desprevenida.

-Por favor, Ayato, no me hagas esto…-Suplicó. Se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Él, ni tardo ni perezoso, la acunó en sus brazos envolviendo todo su ser en sus fuertes músculos. Sentía como su vida se derrumbaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Te amo, no lo olvides.-Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron. Tiempo después se alejaron en uno del otro y, dándose un apasionado beso, salieron de aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos horrendos les traía.

* * *

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

* * *

Los ojos vagos de Yui tomaron camino hacia la mirada perdida de Ayato, el cual miraba con detenimiento y frustración como a la pequeña se le escapaba una lágrima, y esta caía como si fuera una mota de polvo al suelo.

-Yui, vamos idiota, levántate.-Exigió. ¿Acaso no podía ver que estaba anémica y pronto se desmayaría?-Dios, me dan ganas de estrangularte ahora mismo.-La levantó en sus brazos, con resignación y asco, lo podía ver en su mirada desafiante. Ella no quería eso, por lo tanto tocó levemente su hombro y se libró de su agarre.

-Y-Ya me voy yo sola…-Dijo en un susurro.-No quiero molestarte, Ayato.-Cerró los ojos y, apoyándose en los muros, comenzó a moverse ligeramente. Sus piernas temblaban, pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando los múltiples insultos por parte de él. Sentía que moría con cada palabra malsonante que salía de sus cuerdas vocales. Aquel hombre que antaño amó, se había convertido en un monstruo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reiji había revisado a la chica hacía una hora. No tenía nada grave, tan solo anemia. Le recetó unos batidos de frutas, y con eso, según él, se curaría.

Tiempo después, se fue a la biblioteca a leer algo ya que no soportaba la presión de estar todo el día encerrada en su habitación.

Eligió un libro de misterio que había en una de las polvorientas estanterías, y se sentó en uno de los sofás grises de la vieja sala. Sentía como mil ojos encima de ella, se sentía observada. Las telarañas ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio.

De repente, notó un aliento gélido en su nuca, sí, estaba segura de que lo había sentido, extrañamente, se parecía a la sensación que había tenido años atrás, cuando conoció a Ayato.

Se giró, y vio a Raito, mirándola fijamente.

-H-Hola…-Él era uno de los que la habían atacado. Y…Ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema de la historia es que era un completo pervertido, siempre hacía lo que quería, rebelde, idiota a fin de cuentas. No obstante, era bastante amigable.

-Hola, bitch-chan.-Dijo en su oído, logrando que la piel se le erizara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería que me dieras de beber.-Rió. La tumbó en el sofá y se subió encima de ella. Se resistió, le empujó, pero no podía con él, tenía mucha fuerza. Tiempo después, notó como los dientes afilados entraban en su tersa piel. El liquido rojizo resbalaba por los labios del chico, que no paraba de lamer aquel lugar. Sus lametones se trasladaron hasta el otro lado, donde dio otro mordisco. El cuerpo de Yui tenía muchas marcas, se notaba cada agujero.

Cuando terminó, dejó que la chica se fuera. La cual corrió rápidamente a su habitación, y se recostó a la cama con lágrimas en los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Yui!-La niña se asustó. Estaba durmiendo y no era la mejor manera de despertar a alguien.- ¿Dónde estás?-Volvió a gritar, aproximándose a la cama de la muchacha.

-¿A-Ayato?-Tartamudeó.-Que susto me has dado…-No pudo contestar ya que antes, el vampiro se tiró encima de ella.-¿Q-Qué h-haces?-La presión en su pecho era muy fuerte, apenas y podía respirar.

-Solo te enseño la lección.- Dijo fríamente.-Ya te he dicho que no permitiré que beban de ti.-Ella lo miró asustada cuando comenzó a desabrochar su camisón rosa. Primero un botón, después otro, hasta lograr dejarla en ropa interior.-Y sabes que has permitido que Raito se alimente de ti, sin mi permiso.-No hubo besos, ni caricias, ni palabras llenas de amor y ternura. Yui solo pensaba en una cosa, ¿por qué no la mataba? Tal vez para él solo era un juego de niños, y que cuando se aburriera, se divertiría un poco con ella, pero para la rubia no era ningún juego, ella quería que su primera vez fuera con él, sí, pero también deseaba que él la amara y la cuidara. Pero no, todo lo que esperó Yui de él se convirtió en algo negativo. Sus manos eran fuertes, y al soltar sus muñecas, estas tenían una marca roja. Yui las miró con preocupación. Pero Ayato no se lo permitió ya que antes, dobló el cuello de la chica y comenzó a lamerlo, con rudeza, no producía placer, ni si quiera cosquillas, pero a Yui le daba igual. Por más que dijera en sus pensamientos que lo odiaba, tan solo quería que él disfrutara, y tontamente, que se enamorara de ella por ese momento. La daba igual si ella lo disfrutaba. Le daba igual si el dolor la hacía romperse en dos, solo quería sentir el cuerpo de Ayato junto al de ella.

En un movimiento rápido, Yui se colocó encima del cuerpo del pelirrojo, y contra su voluntad, comenzó a saquear la boca del contrario. Ayato se resistió, le daba pudor, pero segundo a segundo, el sabor de sus exquisitos labios le hacía desear más y más. Ya no podría parar. Claro que, tampoco lo hubiera hecho desde un principio. Él fue allí para reclamar lo que era suyo, sin importar las consecuencias o los pensamientos de su compañera. Pero esta estaba demasiado ocupada en probar la boca que hasta ese momento le había sido negada.

Las ropas de ambos volaron por la habitación, a la derecha e izquierda, a los muebles, al suelo…Los cuerpos de los amantes tenían señales por todas partes, señales de esa noche de pasión.

Ayato empujó a la humana, colocándose él encima. Mordió el cuello de esta y comenzó a beber la sangre que brotaba de él. Yui sufría, la dolía mucho, pero no se quejó, no quería descubrir lo que la diría si rechistaba.

-No eres tan Chichinashi.-Rió un poco.-Al menos tengo algo que llevarme a la boca.-Y, al instante, comenzó a lamer el pecho derecho de la rubia, esta se retorcía, de placer. Tomó el pelo del chico y le apretó contra ella, consiguiendo que ambos soltaran un gemido. Ayato por la rudeza de la chica, y ella por la acción que hacía el vampiro con su cuerpo.

-A-Ayato…-Se quejó. Mordió con su colmillo el pezón, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a brotar de él. Acto seguido, comenzó a lamer de él como si se estuviera amamantando.

-Eres una maldita quejica, no vales nada, y nunca lo harás.-Sus palabras tan solo la rompían más, ella quería lo mejor para él, quería contener sus gemidos, jadeos, quejidos, pero simplemente no podía. Quería que él sintiera el máximo placer, pero no lo conseguía. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de los orbes de la chica, cosa que evitó ella misma, cerrando sus ojos. No estaba dispuesta a que la viera llorar, no en ese momento. Sabía perfectamente que solo estaría con ella por ese rato, y, cuando terminaran, se iría a su alcoba a conciliar el sueño.

-Cállate por una vez y dale todo lo que tienes a tu Ore-sama.-Esta vez, fue él mismo quien unió sus labios, para después, de una sola estocada, penetrarla.

No estaba lo suficientemente excitada, apenas se había comenzado a mojar, y, por lo tanto, la erección de Ayato provocó que su himen se rompiera muy rápidamente. Ella gritó, lo intentó, pero no pudo, los dulces labios de Ayato se lo impedían. Estrujó la sabana con sus manos, intentando clavar su dolor en sus extremidades, pero…Agh, dolía tanto. Agudo pero intenso.

-Vamos, deja de gemir chiquilla.-Sus ojos demostraban asco, enfado, pero sobretodo, odio. Y, no dispuesta a oír más de sus insultos, mordió sus labios con toda su fuerza, provocando una pequeña herida en ellos. Gimió de placer cuando Ayato comenzó a lamer el inferior.

Veía embelesada el rostro de Ayato cuando envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de este, logrando que las embestidas fueran más rápidas. Él estaba confundido, sabía que le seguía doliendo, su cara descompuesta, pálida, y ojos llorosos se lo demostraba, no obstante ella misma le obligaba a hacerlo.

Mejor, evitaría oír la horrible voz chillona que lo volvía loco.

-Yui…-Gimió alcanzando el clímax. Cuando se corrió dentro de la chica, abandonó su posición, recostándose al lado de la muchacha, la cual seguía temblando ya que ella no había conseguido llegar. Poco la importaba. Puso su brazo en la cintura del vampiro, y con la otra tocó el pecho de este, deleitándose con los definidos músculos que otorgaba.

-Te quiero.-Murmuró Yui cuando se dio cuenta que el chico se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y, acercándose con cautela, besó los labios de él. Tiempo después, cuando el sueño le ganó, se sintió en la libertad de tumbarse en el pecho del pelirrojo, pero no pudo, ya que antes, este se levantó y, cogiendo antes sus bóxers, caminó hacia la salida.

-¿No te quedarás conmigo, verdad?-Dijo apenada. Conocía la respuesta, pero quería pensar que era su imaginación.

-¿Pero qué dices, idiota? ¿Acaso crees que hay amor entre nosotros?-Rió.-Vamos, por favor, que quede claro esto, si lo he hecho contigo no ha sido porque te ame, eso creo que ha quedado cristalino cuando te he follado con toda la fuerza que podía, quería oírte gritar, y lo he conseguido, quería verte sufrir, y lo he conseguido, pero sobretodo, quería verte suplicar, y por tercera vez, lo he conseguido en un tiempo record. ¿La diferencia entre tú y yo? Que yo doy la cara, y no voy diciendo ''Te quiero'' cuando el otro cierra los ojos, si de verdad lo haces, ¿por qué no te has resistido a que te tocase mi hermano? Y si te preguntas por qué odio tanto a los humanos, la respuesta es esta. Son hipócritas, matan a los de su propia especie, se hacen daño a ellos mismos, tan solo buscan poder, dinero, fama. La única semejanza que encuentro a los humanos y a los demonios es…Que siempre quieren más de lo que tienen. Y ahora, me disculpes o no, quisiera irme a dormir de una maldita vez.-Estaba a punto de salir cuando volvió a donde Yui se encontraba.

-Otra cosa, la próxima vez que vea a alguno de mis hermanos contigo, será la última. Te lo he repetido mil veces, pero ya no te paso más.

-¡¿Pero qué hago?!-Gritó.-Yo no tengo tanta fuerza como ellos, no puedo defenderme.

-Te ayudaré.-Ella lo miró desconcertada.-La próxima vez que te vayan a hacer daño, grita mi nombre.-Y dicho esto, salió de allí.

El alma de Yui estaba rota, sentía como se había quebrado en mil pedazos, al igual que su corazón.

* * *

**Fin**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Me odian, ¿verdad? Sobre todo las Fans de Ayato…Bueno, de aquí adelante Ayato se preocupará más de Yui, y… ¡Aparecerá un OC! (Personaje de mi propiedad) ¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo? Descúbrelo, leyendo la historia.**

**By:Natsuki007~**


	4. ¿Nuevo inquilino?

**Ayato's toy**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ¿Nuevo inquilino?**

* * *

—**Ah…**—La chica suspiró. Había sido un día agotador. Tuvo que limpiar cada estancia de aquella vieja casa, en total treinta y dos, ordenes de Ayato. Según él venía un familiar suyo, llamado Kyo, era uno de sus primos.

Si os preguntáis cómo iba la relación de Ayato y Yui…Bueno, no eran los típicos ''buenos amigos'' él se alimentaba de ella cuando le daba la gana y a ella solo le quedaba aceptarlo.

Los demás se enteraron de una vez que era ''propiedad'' de Ayato, eso quedó claro cuando la pobre chiquilla no se pudo sentar en dos días por aquel ''suceso''.

Pero algo sí había cambiado, se había vuelto diferente, algunas noches cuando Yui dormía, Ayato se metía en su cama y la abrazaba, durmiéndose. La primera noche que lo hizo, Yui recobró aquella felicidad que antes otorgaba. Sus ojos volvieron a tener la vida de siempre, y su sonrisa era más bonita que de costumbre. Él la hacía eso, la hacía…Feliz.

—**Hola, humana**—La rubia se giró hacia la derecha, descubriendo con su mirada al pequeño Kanato que portaba con su típico osito de peluche.

—**Oh, hola Kanato. Ahora mismo me iba a mi habitación**—Explicó— **¿Necesitas algo?**

—**No-Dijo-Gracias…**—A Yui le sorprendió. Nunca le habían agradecido nada. De repente y sin saber cómo, Reiji también se encontraba a su lado, al igual que Raito, Subaru, Shu y…Ayato.

—**Sí, muchas gracias por todo, pequeña**—Reiji la tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos, a pesar de la mirada aterradora del pelirrojo sobre ellos.

—**T-Te lo a-agradecemos…**—Ese fue él, el cual no sonaba muy convincente—**t-t-todos**— Casi escupe al decir lo último. Miró a Reiji con desprecio y odio.

—**No hace falta que le obligues a decir algo que no quiere, Reiji**—La chica rió. Se había acostumbrado a su carácter fuerte y solitario.

—**¿Cómo…?—**Replicó Reiji.

—**Solo hay que ver su cara cuando me lo ha ''agradecido''**—Explicó—**Si me disculpan estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día agotador, ¿puedo irme a mi alcoba?**

—**Claro, buenas noches**—Dijo el pelinegro.

—**Buenas noches**—Dijeron los demás al unísono.

—**Adiós**—Terminó Ayato. Por supuesto que no le iba a dar las buenas noches a esa chica. Que no se creyese demasiado, ella no era nada.

Al llegar a su habitación, Yui se dejó caer en la cama. Estaba durmiéndose, literalmente, así que camino a su armario y cogió lo primero que vio. Una camiseta negra que dejaba ver un poco de su ombligo y vientre y unos pantalones. A pesar de que llovía a cantaros, hacía un calor horrible dentro de la casa.

Abrazó en su totalidad a su cómoda almohada y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Después de unos minutos lo logró, pero los volvió a abrir pesadamente cuando notó como la cama se encorvaba debido a un peso que antes no se encontraba allí, Ayato.

—**¿Q-Qué…?—**Murmuró. Estaba dormida y no veía nada debido al sueño—**Ah, eres tú**—Se dejó caer apoyando una de sus manos en el vientre.—**¿Qué quieres?**

—**Ya sabes lo que quiero**—Rió él—**Tu sangre**—Ella lo miró fríamente.

—**Ah…Supongo que no tengo elección**.-Dijo levantándose mostrando su cuello ante él—**Vamos, muerde, no tengo toda la noche**—Dijo fríamente, si él la hablaba así ¿por qué ella no? Además, se sentía rara desde que lo hizo con él…Era como si su humor hubiese cambiado. Se sentía más… ¿Fuerte?

—**Wow, estás deseando que te clave los colmillos. Me gusta**—Ella enarcó una ceja.

—**¿Te crees listo por decir eso?**—Rió—**Vamos, muérdeme de una vez y déjame descansar**—La mirada del vampiro se oscureció. Agarró el cuello de Yui y comenzó a ejercer presión. A la chica le parecía que se le acababa el aire, y así era, se estaba ahogando, pero no había intenciones de que el agarre se fuera extinguiendo.

—**No se te ocurra volver a hablarme así, ¿qué te crees, niña estúpida? ¿Que ahora mandas aquí? ¡Ja! Que te quede muy claro, tú no eres nada. Podría…Cortarte en pedacitos y tirárselo a los perros, claro que, tiempo después, vomitarían**—Soltó el cuello con una mano y abofeteó a la chica. La mejilla adquirió un rojo intenso debido al golpe. La chica aguantó un grito de dolor.

—**¡Ayato!—**Gritó alguien al otro lado de la habitación—**Ni se te ocurra volver a abofetear a la joven**—Ayato no lo podía creer… ¿Qué hacía Kyo allí?

—**Se suponía que no llegarías hasta el amanecer**—Replicó el chico soltando a Yui.

—**Lo sé, mi boca lo dijo, pero mis acciones demostraron lo contrario**—Hizo una pausa y encaminó hasta la salida de la habitación—**Y…A propósito… ¿Dónde está mi habitación?**

—**Yo lo sé, le puedo acompañar si gusta**—Dijo Yui cortésmente. Miró a Ayato y este le asintió para que se alejara—**Acompáñame**—Pidió Yui mientras dirigía a Kyo a su alcoba.

—**Vaya, está muy bien cuidada, me sorprende, mis primos no son de mucho limpiar**—El chico se sentó en una de las camas y se sorprendió al no notar nada de polvo. Yui lo miró distraídamente, era muy guapo. Pelo corto y denso, de un color cobre brillante. Ojos violetas y de estatura alta.

—**Disculpe a mi primo, siempre suele tratar así a las chicas desde…Bueno, no importa, es mejor que vayas a descansar**—¿A qué se refería? Yui estaba segura que lo último lo dejó a medias, no terminó la oración…Tal vez…Tal vez si averiguaba lo que Kyo le iba a decir, podría saber por qué Ayato no la recordaba. Al menos…Una luz comenzó a iluminar el destino. Aquel que tanto miedo le daba.

—**Mi nombre es Yui, llámeme así, por favor**—Pidió con voz ronca debido al cansancio—**Siento si…No estoy muy presentable**—Llevaba un camisón polvoriento, la mejilla totalmente roja y en su cuello podían verse más de una mordedura de aquellos diabólicos vampiros.

—**No te preocupes, a propósito, puedes llámame Kyo, no de usted, no soy tan mayor**—Ambos soltaron una risita— **Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, yo no te haré ningún daño y apuesto la cabeza a que Ayato sigue allí, esperándote**—La idea no sonaba nada mal, tentadora al fin y al cabo.

—**Pero…**—El chico cogió la mano de la humana y la sentó en la cama, a su lado.

—**Duerme tranquila, yo estoy aquí**—La chica lo miró, desconcertada y atentamente. ¿Qué haría? Si se iba a la habitación…Ayato estaría allí para amargarle la noche, pero si no iba al día siguiente pagaría las consecuencias.

—**Yo…Aun que no quiera…Tengo que ir, o Ayato me matará mañana**—Se levantó desganadamente—**Gracias, de verdad, pero no puedo quedarme**—Y salió. Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero en un buen punto de vista era lo más sabio.

Al otro lado de la puerta se podían oír las múltiples risitas y carcajadas que el nuevo ''inquilino'' daba.

—**Qué pena de chiquilla, se cree que si está con él la recordará. Ja ja, que ingenua, ni el mismo diablo podría librar a Ayato de la maldición que le provocó su madre, Cordelia**—Se tumbó en la cama y contempló la luna, blanca y llena—**Estés donde estés, tía, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Te vengaré**—Se levantó. Cogió la bolsita de cuero que traía y volvió a la cama escondiendo entre sus largos ropajes el ''regalo'' que la peli-morada le había entregado—**Mataré a Ayato y a cualquier puta que merodee junto a él**—La daga salió al descubierto, brillaba por el reflejo de la luz de la luna. Con una sonrisita en su rostro, el castaño se durmió, pensando en su amada tía. Sí, él la vengaría…Aun que fuese lo último que hiciera.

* * *

¡Holitas!, siento haber tardado en actualizar, y este capítulo no es muy largo, por no decir que es MUY corto.

*****Acepto críticas.

*****Consejos.  
*****Felicitaciones (obvio)

*****Dejen _**Reviews **_con su opinión.

*****Si les gusta, ya saben, _clickeen _en _**Favoritos** _y _**Follows**_ para estar al pendiente de la historia.

* * *

_**Atte: Natsuki-Chan/Natsuki007**_


	5. Recordando

**Ayato's toy**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Recordando…**

* * *

—Ayato…—Susurró la chica entre sueños, el mencionado se despertó, pensando por qué la chica que se hallaba a su lado lo había nombrado. ¿Sería un sueño?, pero, en ese caso, ¿qué clase de sueño?

El pelirrojo, que estaba anonadado, se acercó suavemente al cuerpo níveo de Yui, pegando su oído a la espalda de ella.

—A…Ayato…—Volvió a decir. El chico frunció el ceño—Perdóname…—Al sádico vampiro le sorprendió la disculpa de la rubia, su corazón se aceleró, pero él no sabía por qué. Entonces, pequeñas convulsiones atacaron su cuerpo, y en su mente se formaron recuerdos que a él no le parecían familiares. Cada escena ocupaba un microsegundo, había una cabaña, un bosque lleno de flores, una cabellera morada, y un cuchillo lleno de sangre. Su confusión le impedía ver más, pero su mente sabía que algo estaba pasando.

El cuerpo de la chica se giró, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de él. De nuevo, otra serie de recuerdos pasaron por la mente del pelirrojo.

Ésta vez, las imágenes duraron más de lo deseado. Veía a Yui debajo de él, pero su rostro era más infantil, y los rasgos que ahora la caracterizaban todavía no se habían formado. Tenía los ojos más bonitos que nunca, y su brillo los embargaba.

— ''¿De qué conozco a ésta chica?''—Se preguntó Ayato por dentro. Tocó suavemente la mejilla de la oji-rosa y la miró. Su cara no le decía nada. Sin darse cuenta, la rubia se despertó y abrió sus ojos.

—¿P…Pasa algo…?—Dijo en un murmullo, él negó.

—Tan solo pensaba en algo. ¿Tú y yo nos hemos visto antes, no?—Yui abrió los ojos completamente emocionada y, sin pesarlo en lo más mínimo, se tiró encima de él, llorando de felicidad.

—¡Sabía que me recordarías!, lo sabía, mi amor—Tomó el rostro de Ayato y lo besó rudamente, con prisa, sin ni si quiera tomar tiempo a hablar las cosas. Ayato no hizo nada, no correspondió el beso, no movió sus labios, no le proporcionó caricias. Nada. Tan solo se quedó quieto, con un estúpido sonrojo inundando sus mejillas.

—Te he echado tanto de menos, mi vida…Tanto…—Susurró Yui besándole la mejilla. Él la separó.

—N…No sé a qué te refieres. ¿Recordarte?—La chica puso cara de decepción. Se levantó de la cama y se fue apresurada al baño, siempre lo mismo. Todas sus esperanzas, fundidas como un trozo de papel al fuego.

* * *

_**~~Al día siguiente~~**_

* * *

—¿Has dormido bien?—Preguntó Reiji como de costumbre. Estaban en el desayuno. Pero Yui no le contestó, removía con una cucharilla su café, o mejor dicho el azúcar, con la vista perdida en el suelo. Parecía muy triste, lo estaba—¿Yui?

—P…Perdona, Reiji… ¿Decías algo?—Ayato desvió la vista. Sabía perfectamente que esto era por él. Dejó la tostada en el plato y la miró fijamente, intentando saber la respuesta, cosa que no consiguió.

—Decía que qué tal habías dormido…Pero no importa, ¿en qué pensabas?

—Nada…No era nada.

—Está bien, si no quieres contármelo no pasa nada—Dijo sonriendo.

—He dicho que no es nada—Reiji puso mala cara, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que Yui le hablaba así, desviando la vista, se disculpó—P…Perdóname…No he tenido muy buena noche—Miró a Ayato, el cual prefirió seguir comiendo—¿Me disculpan?, iré a arreglarme—Se levantó de la mesa sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. Se dirigió a su cuarto donde, cerrando antes la puerta, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

—¿Qué le has hecho ésta vez?—El azabache miró furiosamente a su hermano.

—¿¡Yo!?—Gritó—¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—Ven aquí—Reiji se levantó furiosamente de la mesa y tomó del brazo al pelirrojo, llevándolo a su habitación.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, idiota?!

—¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ella te ama. ¡No puedes tratar como una mierda a Yui, no se lo merece!

—Ella no significa nada para mí…—Dijo en un susurro, bajando el rostro, evitando la atenta mirada del azabache.

—¿Estás seguro?, busca en tu corazón, en tus recuerdos, en todas las vivencias que viviste junto a ella. ¿No la recuerdas?, era ella a la que regalabas flores cada tarde en verano, la que se pasaba las noches en vela esperándote. Siempre la amaste, Ayato. Y ella también a ti.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?, ¿una broma? ¡No tiene ni puta gracia!—Dijo furioso, sentándose en la cama.

—Maldita sea, ¿podrías tener la mente abierta por un solo minuto?

—Adelante, te escucho.

—Yui y tú os conocisteis cuando ella tenía nueve años, fue de vacaciones con su familia al lago _**Biwa**_, ¿lo recuerdas?—Al pelirrojo no le parecía nada familiar, hasta que mencionó ese lugar, el lago…Recordaba que iban allí cuando eran pequeños, con su madre Cordelia… ¿Eran alucinaciones?

—Sí…Lo recuerdo...—Dijo al fin, al saber eso, Reiji continuó—:

—Por la noche, asesinaste a tu madre…Intentó hacerle daño a Yui pero tú no le dejaste…Nos enteramos tiempo después…En ese momento, te enamoraste perdidamente de Yui…Nos lo contabas a mí y a Shu, nosotros, por idiotas, no aprobamos vuestra relación y, cuando crecimos, te obligamos a ir con ella para decirle que lo vuestro se había acabado.

—¿Por qué mierda hicisteis eso?—Dijo furioso. Ya lo recordaba todo, pero necesitaba hacer alguna que otra pregunta.

—Porque no sabíamos hasta qué punto llegarías por ella. No la conocíamos, no sabíamos nada tan solo que era rubia y tenía los ojos más bonitos que habías visto en tu vida, esas fueron tus palabras textuales. Siento mucho todo esto, Ayato. Pero no puedes tratar a Yui así, ella ha sufrido mucho…No se lo merece.

—¿Y por qué no recordaba nada?—Dijo más calmado.

—Cordelia, te echó una maldición antes de morir. El desangramiento que le provocaste con tu cuchillo fue lo suficientemente lento como para pronunciarlo…Sí nosotros, o alguien que conocieras bien, no te hacíamos recordar…Nunca lo harías. Mamá contaba con que nosotros ya estuviéramos en casa, pero nos quedamos un poco más bebiendo la sangre de uno de los campistas, vimos todo. Juramos que no te diríamos nada pero…Ya no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo—Ayato se levantó rápidamente, furioso, azotando la puerta sin ningún temor. Fue directamente al cuarto de la rubia, de SU rubia, porque ahora, nada podría con ellos.

—¡Yui!

—No por favor…Ahora no, A…Ayato…—Dijo en un murmullo. Estaba sentada en la cama, con las manos tapando su rostro, estaba llorando.

—Nos vamos ahora mismo de aquí—La tomó en sus brazos, sin ni si quiera mediar palabra con su compañera. Ella se quedó anonadada, pero por miedo a que la dijera algo, prefirió no mascullar palabra.

—¿Dónde vais?—Dijo Subaru, mirando perplejo la imagen.

—A donde no te importa, no volváis a mediar palabra conmigo, ni con Yui. ¿Queda claro?—Tomó el pomo de la puerta principal, lo giró, y salieron de allí, cogiendo antes un caballo del establo, para tardar menos.

—No abras lo ojos, ¿vale?—Yui iba delante, Ayato rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón en su hombro, tomó las riendas e hizo que el caballo girara.

—P…Pero…No entiendo nada…

—Ya lo entenderás, haz lo que te pido—Dijo suavemente. A un tono tan dulce, Yui no se pudo negar.

* * *

**~30 minutos aproximadamente, después~**

* * *

Ayato se bajó del caballo, cogiendo a Yui de la cintura para poder bajarla también.

—No tengas miedo…—La noche ya estaba encima, la luna iluminaba el estrecho sendero que ellos tomaban. Yui no sabía dónde iban pero el ambiente le resultaba familiar.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Yui—La chica lo hizo. Y su corazón dio un vuelco, era la cabañita donde Ayato la había traído cuando eran jóvenes, todo seguía igual, lleno de flores, completamente silencioso a excepción del sonido del agua…Precioso.

—A…Ayato—Lo miró, perdiéndose en la mirada esmeralda del chico, el cual se acercaba lentamente, hasta que pudo rozar sus labios.

—Yui…Te recuerdo…Sé lo que pasó y…Siento mucho esto, siento mucho como te he tratado—Dijo abrazándola.

—¿E…Esto es…Una broma?

—No…Jaja—Se rió. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír de la felicidad que en apenas un segundo había llegado hasta ella, se acercó a su boca y lo besó, delicadamente sin apuros, mientras él la tomaba de las caderas y acariciaba su bien formado cuerpo, ''de mujer'' pensó él, porque sí, ella ya no era una niña.

Los dos dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás, llegando hasta la cabaña, abriendo la puerta y acostándose sobre la cama. Se besaron una vez más, mientras los suspiros y gemidos con el nombre del otro no se hacían de esperar. Las ropas de ambos desaparecían de sus sudorosos cuerpos.

Ayato delineaba, con sumo cuidado, la espalda, cintura, y piernas de la muchacha, mientras ésta se dedicaba a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, provocando más de un jadeo y gruñido por parte de él. Los dos estaban excitados; sus cuerpos, el sonrojo, la respiración agitada, eran pruebas de ello.

Toda la madera estaba llena de la ropa de los amantes, y cuando quedaron en ropa interior, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario. Se besaron, se acariciaron, prodigaron palabras llenas de amor para los dos, y antes de unirse en un solo cuerpo, se dijeron aquellas palabras que tantos echaban en falta: ''te amo''.

Ayato movía suavemente las caderas, haciendo a Yui gemir suavemente, tenía vergüenza. El chico lamía sus pequeños, exquisitos, dulces y para él perfectos pechos, mientras ella se dedicaba a tomar su pelo y dar ligeros tirones.

—Y…Yui…Ah…—Gimió, aumentando la velocidad de sus acometidas. La chica enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de su amante, consiguiendo un jadeo por parte de éste.

Hizo un poco de fuerza, e hizo que la chica se sentara encima de él, conservando sus piernas en la misma posición que anteriormente tenía. El muchacho sonrió al notar el empeño que hacía la chica al brincar, sin ningún tapujo, sobre su entrepierna.

—¡A…Ah!, ¡A…Ayato!—Gimió mientras el oji-verde se acercaba a su boca y la sellaba con sus labios, queriendo reclamar a su chica con su boca, aun que era suya, de todas las formas posibles—T…Te amo…T…Te amo—Repitió la rubia, introduciendo su suave lengua en la cavidad bucal del vampiro, el cual, al separarse, giró un poco el cuello de Yui y le clavó sus colmillos. La sangre comenzó a brotar, y por consecuencia, el chico lamió el líquido rojizo que salía de las venas de la rubia, la cual le empezaba a gustar la sensación.

—Oye…

—¿Sí?—Contestó el vampiro a la chica.

—¿Por…Por qué no me transformo en vampiro si…¡Ah!... n…no haces otra cosa que morderme?—Dijo divertida. Él se carcajeo sin parar el movimiento de su pelvis.

—Porque para eso tendría que chupar toda tu sangre, y después, tendrías que morir y regresar. Pero no siempre hay tanta suerte, muchos humanos son muy débiles y no se despiertan—Jadeó—¡Y…Yui!...V…Voy a llegar…

—Y…Yo también…H…Hazlo…D…Dentro… ¡Ah, Ayato!—Alcanzó el clímax, por primera vez. Nunca había sentido tanto placer dentro de ella. Él llegó justo donde le dijo, llenando su vientre de esa sustancia blanquecina y espesa. La chica sentía que se saldría en poco tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó el vampiro, acostándose en la cama mientras Yui se le ponía en el pecho, acarició su larga cabellera mientras regulaba su respiración al igual que ella.

—Sí…Muy…Muy bien—Afirmó ella, cerrando sus ojos y conciliando el sueño, mientras su amado repartía una serie de caricias en su piel, completamente expuesta por la desnudez de ambos.

* * *

**Fin**

_¡Hola!, ¡¿qué les ha parecido?!_

_Ayato ya ha recordado todo, y nos acercamos al final, será en el próximo capítulo o el siguiente. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews,_

_follows y favoritos que dejáis cada día, _

_y me alegro mucho que os guste mi Fic. _

_¡Nos leemos!_

_Natsuki007/Andrea-chan~~_


End file.
